A Different War
by EmeraldGuardian7
Summary: Breaking free of the body bind, Harry throws himself in front of Snape's killing curse. One wonky apparition later, Harry and Dumbledore have arrived in a strange place, eerily similar to what they know, yet distinctly different. Everyone seems to think the two of them should already be dead. A dictatorial Ministry, and two Dark Lords... what has Harry gotten them into this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **UPDATED A/N (10/12/2017):**_ _Thanks to the help of some of the people over at DLP, I've gone through some major edits of the first two chapters (new version of chapter 2 as of yet to be posted). For example I've taken out the bolded excerpts from HBP in the first chapter and it's all my own now. So you if you've already read the old versions you may want to reread those two chapters. If this is your first time seeing the story, then you can just go ahead normally. I hope you enjoy._

 _ **Old A/N:**_ _This story is something else I've been working on as well. I am planning on continuing it, but I'm not sure how quickly that will happen. I have a basic plan for it, but I believe I've probably taken on too many stories at once so that may trip me up. Plus my second year at University starts this week and I will thus have less time to write. I'll do my best though. Please let me know what you think of this idea by leaving a review. Also, the bolded text at the beginning is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and I do not claim to own it._

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how things had gone so wrong. He'd expected the danger. They were going after a hidden fragment of Voldemort's soul for Merlin's sake! What he hadn't expected was for the return to Hogwarts to be the most dangerous part. How wrong he had been.

Now Dumbledore, widely accepted as the most powerful and skilled wizard of the age, was stuck slouching across the banister at the top of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's astronomy tower. He was disarmed of his wand. Harry had watched it, just seconds earlier, go flying off the tower. On some level, as much as he'd wished otherwise, Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't infallible. That didn't mean he thought he'd be taken down by Draco Malfoy of all people.

Sure, Harry did feel a small sense of satisfaction for being proven right. After everyone had told him otherwise, it was only natural, but that was greatly overshadowed by the very real horror of his current predicament. You might wonder why Harry himself hadn't done anything yet. He'd beaten Malfoy in a duel numerous times before. Just a month earlier he'd nearly killed the boy when he'd used that unknown spell on him. So why couldn't he step in to defend his Headmaster?

The answer to that question was that he physically couldn't. Dumbledore had used the split second available to him to freeze Harry in place under his invisibility cloak, instead of defend himself. Harry remained there, a frozen, invisible observer of the scene that was beginning to play out.

As soon as it became apparent that Dumbledore's strategy involved simply talking down Malfoy, Harry began struggling against the spell holding him. It didn't seem to be doing any good, but Harry had to try. All bias aside, if there was one thing Harry had learned about Malfoy over the years, it was that you were never going to convince him of anything through words. His fellow teen was almost ridiculously stubborn when it came to his beliefs. It seemed that you could show him all the evidence in the world, but if whatever it was didn't coincide with what his daddy had told him growing up, it would get thrown out.

Failing at making any movement, except for that in his eyes, Harry drew his attention back to the conversation. Malfoy was doing his usual bragging, this time about how he'd tricked them all. To his surprise though, Malfoy's heart didn't really seem to be in it. He seemed more scared than anything. Hmm… maybe he wasn't as committed to being a Death Eater as he'd thought.

Looking back over at the old wizard, Harry couldn't help but notice how pale and drained he looked, slumped along the ramparts. Harry began trying to push his body to move once again.

He finally gave up his attempts when the top of the tower was filled with the arriving Death Eaters. Harry's heart sank. Malfoy had seemed unable to muster the nerve to finish off his mission, but he knew the other Death Eaters would have no such hang ups. He didn't know what to do. If Dumbledore hadn't immobilized him, he would've been able to stop Malfoy before any of this had happened. Harry just didn't understand what was going on.

The screeching voice of Bellatrix Lestrange sent flashes from the night, one year prior, through his mind. Seeing Sirius fall through the veil. Hearing Bellatrix's insane cackle. It only served to heighten his fury. Strangely enough she was not laughing tonight. Taking off her mask, she seemed more serious than he'd ever seen her. Who knew that egging her nephew on to become a killer could bring that out in her?

The door crashed open again, this time admitting someone Harry never thought he'd ever genuinely be happy to see. It seems a lot of things were being proven wrong that night. Severus Snape strolled forward, eyes swiveling this way and that, taking in the situation around him. The crowd of Death Eaters parted for him without a word except for Bellatrix.

It seemed she really wanted Malfoy to be the one to do it… that or she just really didn't like Snape. Harry wasn't sure.

And then Harry Heard it. Dumbledore had spoken again. This time it didn't sound calm. It didn't sound like the voice of the wise old wizard he knew. He was pleading. He was pleading, and Snape was only looking down on him in disgust.

Harry felt the panic bubbling up inside of him. He knew what was about to happen. Snape was going to kill Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wasn't going to even try and save himself. He hadn't made any moves to save himself since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts. Something bigger was going on here. He didn't know why, but Dumbledore seemed to be preparing to sacrifice himself.

As soon as these thoughts presented themselves to him, his parents, Cedric, and then Sirius popped into his head once again. They'd all died for him... in his place. The old Headmaster was the closest thing he had to a grandfather. They hadn't always gotten along, especially in his fifth year, but this past year they'd gotten to know each other a lot more in their private lessons. Harry could honestly admit to himself, now that it was too late, that he loved the old man as if he were family.

With his heightened emotions, Harry could almost feel his magic humming in his veins. He pushed it against the spell holding him, but it was of no use. Dumbledore's magic held. He looked back at his headmaster. Before, even as bad as he'd looked, he hadn't looked weak, but the looks he was shooting at Snape spoke of pure vulnerability. It struck something inside of him, and Harry could barely stand the feelings it evoked.

Suddenly, Harry was reminded of something that had happened earlier that evening. _'I'm not worried, Harry. I'm with you.'_ Those words had such a profound impact on him when he'd heard them. Now, in their current situation, they somehow meant even more. Dumbledore trusted him. It was his responsibility to get them back safely. He would not let him die tonight.

His magic surged up again, and Harry used his newfound determination to bolster it. Pushing with all his might, he felt the immobilization charm fail. He saw Dumbledore's eyes widen and flicker in his direction despite his invisibility. He must have felt it too.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Harry dived forward, the cloak slipping off him partially as he jumped in front of his headmaster. The curse was leaving Snape's wand and was coming towards him in what appeared to be slow motion. He saw Snape's eyes widen in surprise, and a fraction of a second later, horror. He even felt Dumbledore's hand close around his arm, pulling weakly as if trying to throw him out of the way, but it was of no use.

The curse hit him like a punch in the gut. Immediately he felt pain building up in his scar, as if something was being torn away from his head. The unearthly scream that was released along with the black mist pouring from the teens scar, was heard by all in the ancient castle. Even those on both sides, still fighting for their lives several floors below, paused momentarily to shiver at the unnatural sound.

Of course, Harry didn't have a chance to appreciate the fact that he was still alive. It was the second time it had happened in his life, and he had more important things to worry about. One of which being that the force of the spell was enough to knock both him and Dumbledore, who was still behind him, over the edge of the tower.

As they both fell towards the ground, Harry did the first thing that came to mind, he twisted and tried to apparate them both to safety. When the first thing he experienced was pain, he knew he had done something wrong. The sensation of being stretched through a tube seemed to be going on and on forever. Just when he thought they might both be about to die. They reappeared with a loud pop, dropped out of the air a few feet, and crumpled to the ground.

Harry just stayed on the ground, panting. He couldn't muster up the energy to move much. He managed to turn his head to take a look around. Dumbledore was sprawled across the dirt as well. He was breathing but wasn't moving other than that. It appeared like he was unconscious. Eventually he was able to half sit up, and look around more properly. At first he didn't recognize where they were at all, but after a few moments he realized it looked quite similar to Hogsmeade. He didn't recognize all the shops, but he was sure this was the wizarding village. He figured they were in a district he'd never ventured to before.

It was strangely quiet in the village, but that soon changed when Harry started hearing sounds in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was until he could make out the splashes of light that indicated spellfire. People were engaged in some kind of battle not far away. Immediately, the reason for being where they were hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Malfoy had let Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

Snape had attempted to kill Dumbledore.

Head swimming, he attempted to climb to his feet clumsily. He stared down at his Headmaster, not knowing what to do. He wanted nothing more to run back to Hogwarts right away and check that his friends were unhurt, but he couldn't leave Dumbledore here alone. He didn't have a wand, and had drunk that strange potion earlier. It could be a slow acting poison for all he knew.

Before he could think on it further the door to the building in front of them burst open and someone hurried out. "Wotcher you two? The patrols going to be by in a few minutes. You might want to find a place to lay low. Curfews already set in."

Harry's eyes widened. Her hair may be long, dark, and wavy instead of short and pink, but her heart shaped face and Cockney accent were dead giveaways for who he was talking to. "Tonks!"

The metamorph froze, "Do I know you stranger?"

He furrowed his brows, "Tonks. It's me Harry!"

"I don't think I know any Harry's, what's your last name.

"What are you talking about? Potter. Harry Potter."

Harry saw her look at him strangely, her hand tightening on her wand, "What are you talking about? You daft? The Potters died out years ago!"

Harry gaped at her. He wasn't sure what was going on. Either this was some kind of elaborate prank, this wasn't really Tonks, or he'd somehow lost his marbles. The more theories that flowed through his head the stranger they got. "Ok, I don't know what's going on here, but I am definitely alive, and always have been. Plus I know you! You're a member of the Order of the Phoe-"

He was cut off when she jabbed her wand into his neck, and hissed, "Are you trying to get me killed? If anyone hears that name they'll execute us right away. Plus… that organization… was disbanded years ago!" She looked around for a minute warily as if someone was suddenly jump out of the shadows. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "You and your friend better get inside. We can talk more later with my mum and figure this out."

"Fine, but I am alive!" He grumbled. "Unless history has suddenly changed on me, no one's killed me yet… Would you mind taking your wand out of my face now? You'll need to help me pick up Dumbledore."

Tonks missed a step and nearly face planted in the street. "Dumbledore! He's dead too!"

Harry just rolled his eyes as she hurried over towards his unconscious form, "Well it seems there lots of people who aren't as dead as you thought."

She lit her wand and looked at him closely, "Merlin's Beard! It is him… I think. I never really got to see him up close. This is impossible..."

She turned back to Harry, wide eyed. The sound of spell fire, and now the accompanied shouting got louder as a group of people came into view in the distance. Tonks glanced over her shoulder. "We need to get inside." With a flick of her wand Dumbledore was levitated off the ground. "Grab the door Harry."

He did as he was told, and the three entered the building. He took a moment to admire what appeared to be a cozy looking pub, even if it was currently devoid of patrons, as Tonks lowered his unconscious Headmaster onto a couch situated against the one wall. She hurried back a moment later, slamming the door he'd left open shut, and tapping her wand on it. He shivered slightly as he felt the wards raise around the building. Dumbledore had only shown him the very basics of being able to feel magic hours before, yet he already found himself a lot more sensitive to everything around him.

"Just wait here for a moment would ya. I've got to go fetch mum." Tonks hurried up a staircase he had only just noticed leaving him alone with Dumbledore.

The old Wizard was still unmoving, but he noted his breathing had evened out a little bit. It was still a bit more shallow than he'd consider normal, but better than it had been. He began straightening the Headmaster's robes that had got all bunched up when he was levitated in, idly trying to figure out what was going on with Tonks. Something wasn't right here.

Accidently bumping own of Dumbledore's pockets, something fell out and hit the ground with a loud clunk. Looking down, his breath caught as he realized what it was. It was the locket horcrux that they'd worked so hard to retrieve. Crouching down with some trepidation, Harry tentatively picked it up. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to happen, but it was pretty anticlimactic.

The container holding one piece of Voldemort's soul didn't feel any different than a regular piece of jewelry. This only caused him to observe it more closely. Even with the diary he had felt something. He wasn't sure what exactly at the time, but he'd been able to sense the magic in it. Something had drawn him to it, to pick it up that day in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This locket just seemed to lack any sense of magic at all.

Turning it over a couple times in his hands he finally noticed something. This was not the same locket he'd seen in the memory Dumbledore showed him. There was no emerald snake adorned on the front. That was the one clear distinguishing mark he remembered. He was even pretty sure that it was in fact smaller than it was supposed to be too.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry decided to go for it. He opened the locket with fumbling fingers. When his suspicions were proven correct and an apparition failed to attack him, Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt. His eyes immediately picked up on the scrap piece of parchment folded inside. Unfolding it, he began to read the note it held.

 _ **To the Dark Lord,**_

 _ **I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.**_

 _ **-R.A.B.**_

With that, Harry had the final proof that he was right. The locket was a fake. Someone else had already taken it. They had left Hogwarts unprotected and risked their own lives for nothing. Dumbledore had forced himself to drink some strange, potentially poisonous, potion, for nothing. His frustration at the unfairness of it all suddenly overwhelmed him, as he hurled the locket in his hands away from him.

He wasn't quite sure where it had landed but the sound of shattering glass made him wince. He hadn't meant to break anything.

"What in the blazes is going on down here!" An unfamiliar called out. A woman strode into the room wand held high. For a split second Harry froze as visions of Bellatrix Lestrange entered his head, but as the woman moved into the light, it was obvious to him it was someone different. Tonks hurried after her, wand also out, eyes scanning the room for threats. The other woman's gaze locked onto him, and while he admitted she did look a fair bit like her older sister, it was her eyes that held the most difference. They didn't hold the glint of madness he'd come to associate with Bellatrix.

"I… err… sorry. I was frustrated and I think I might have broken something by accident."

Tonks lowered her wand, seeing as it had been a false alarm, but her mother didn't seem as convinced. "Don't put your wand away Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nympha-"

"Not now!" Her mother cut her off. "Are these the two you were talking about? Claiming to be Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore! How preposterous!" She stopped to glance behind the bar before rounding on Harry, "Did you break one of my glasses? Do you know how expensive those are? They're specially charmed to resist breaking, but it seems you've somehow managed to do that anyway." She shook her head, looking at him more closely now, "This one does look a tad like James I'll admit... bah! But it's impossible. The Potters all died years ago! Why did you ever let them in Dora?"

"Mum! The patrols were coming around and they were stuck out on the street!"

The woman sighed, "Well what's your name then boy, really?"

"It's like I told Tonks, I'm Harry Potter!"

She leveled him with a glare that might have phased him if he hadn't grown up with his Aunt and Uncle, but it only served to raise Harry's ire. "I have no compunctions about throwing you and your companion out on the street. I'm sure you don't want to deal with the patrols on your own. I try to help as many people as I can, but the safety of my family comes first."

"I am telling the truth! I have Professor Dumbledore with me right here!" Harry motioned towards the couch.

"Albus Dumbledore... I'm sure…" she muttered to herself as she began to head over towards the area Harry had indicated, never taking her wand off him. "Merlins beard! No… that's not possible." She began waving her and over him quickly, a look of concentration on her face. "It is him! I… I… how?"

"How do you know that?" Tonks wormed her way back into the conversation, looking at the both of them again closely. "Mum, you just waved your wand over them. Shouldn't we wait to see if he's polyjuiced or something?"

"I already checked for that and he's not. Plus it's impossible to use the potion to turn into someone who's dead. Even if he was polyjuiced it would mean Albus is still alive out there."

"There's probably other ways out there than Polyjuice potion…"

"That's why I checked his magic as well… years ago I used to do some healing for the Ord- I mean the you know what, and because of that I'd recognize Albus' magical signature anywhere. This is him."

Tonks was gaping in amazement which Harry found a little funny, but he cleared his throat anyway, "So you two believe who we are now?"

"Well, I believe that's Albus, but I have no idea how you can prove who you are? If you have any ideas, I'm all ears. Why is Albus unconscious by the way?"

"Well as for proving who I am, does this help?" Despite how much he hated showing it off, Harry brushed his bangs out of his way, to make his scar completely visible.

Andromeda gave him a deadpan stare, "What is that suppos-"

"Is that shaped like a lightening bolt? That's so cool! How'd you get that?" Tonks' question though bubbling with excitement, hit him like a slap in the face. Tonks sometimes didn't have much of filter before she spoke, but he'd never known her to be intentionally cruel.

"Yes. yes. It is indeed and interesting shape but I am at a loss how this is supposed to prove your identity."

"Th-this really means nothing to you?"

They both shook their heads in confusion.

Harry's wand was out in a blink, matched a few seconds later by Tonks. Andromeda had always had hers in hand, so she merely had to point it. "Who are you?"

"I thought you knew who we were? Or so you said earl- for Merlin's sake put that thing away before you hurt yourself!" Andromeda chastised him. Ignoring his embarrassment she continued, "or at least you said you knew us earlier."

"I thought I did know you! Nymphadora Tonks, rookie Auror, and you who I assumed was Andromeda Tonks."

Harry tried to keep his breathing calm. He could already feel his senses heightening from the adrenalin pumping through his system. Tonks was looking at her mother in confusion mouthing the word 'Auror?'

This whole interaction was throwing a lot of red flags for Harry. He wasn't necessarily getting a sense that the two women in front of him were a danger, or even lying per se, but this whole situation was beginning to feel more and more wrong.

All Harry knew was that the last thing he'd seen before falling off the tower had been Snape's face. With Snape being a master legilimens and now proven as a loyal Death Eater, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination that he'd be able to enter his mind with ease. Maybe this was some kind of mentally constructed scenario in order to test him for… he wasn't sure what. Or maybe by tricking his mind, they thought they could get him to reveal any information he knew. That had to be it! He couldn't let Snape know about the Horcruxes… Oh bugger! Would he already know because he'd just thought about them? Harry's thoughts began to spiral out of control.

"I actually go by Andromeda Black again now. It's easier in the current political climate."

"Hugh?" Harry was broken out of his muddled thoughts by her statement. Realising he'd let his arm drop, he brought it back up to bear, trying to look tough. She rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm going by Andromeda Black again." Harry just furrowed his brow. "Ever since my husband passed, it's just easier to get by with an old family name."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Harry wasn't sure how to feel. He was still pretty sure this was a trick, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing up her dead husba- No! This isn't real. It's just Snape trying to make him feel sympathetic so he'd let his guard down.

Andromeda nodded in acceptance, "So you were about to explain what happened to Albus? I can't help him if i don't know."

So she was just trying to get information out of him. If they found out Dumbledore had drunk the potion, he'd know they were after his Horc- errr… his you-know-whats. Harry vowed to not even think the word from now on. He couldn't trust his own head.

"I can't tell you that! This is all some trick of Snape's isn't it? You'll just run and tell anything I say to Volde-"

"NO!" The women's combined voices were enough to shock Harry and make him stop.

"What?"

"Don't say his name!" Tonks hissed.

"Why? It's just a stupid made up name. People shouldn't be afraid to say it."

"What about the Taboo?"

"Taboo?"

Tonks looked frustrated so her mother stepped in to explain. "The Taboo You-Know-Who set on his name. If you say it, it breaks the enchantments around you and notifies Death Eaters to your location. They don't always show up nowadays that people have caught on, but it still would've brought down our wards."

Harry stared at the woman in shock. He had no idea that something like that was even possible with magic. It was horrifying really. The only people who would say his name were those who were serious about opposing him. It was an easy way to slaughter his biggest opponents.

Harry stopped himself from going any further. No matter how real this seemed, it was all designed to trick him, he couldn't let his guard down. He was almost tempted to say the name anyway to see what would happen, but some small part of his brain warned him against that. On the very small chance this was all real, he couldn't draw Voldemort to him like that. It would put the Tonkses in danger as well, something he wouldn't allow… if this was really them.

"What's a Snape anyway?" Tonks broke him out of his introspection.

"Not what but who. I think there was a boy with that name a few years younger than me at Hogwarts?"

Harry stared at her aghast. How could they not know Snape. Tonks used to joke around with him at headquarters about the best part of having graduated Hogwarts was being away from the greasy git.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I am alive. Professor Dumbledore is alive. Tonks I know you are an Auror. I also know that you know who Snape is, seeing as he taught you potions at Hogwarts. None of this is making sense so it has to be a trick!" Harry felt himself getting worked up again. He started shouting loudly to his surroundings, "Snape! I know this you! Get out of my head!"

"I assure you Mr. Potter, this is no dream, or vision of any kind. I am satisfied enough for now that you are who you say you are or... at least believe yourself to be."

R-really?" Harry's wand lowered slightly but kept it ready enough to move quickly if needed.

"I believe that you do not pose a threat to me or my daughter, and Albus can confirm your identity whenever he wakes. As for why you are confused about knowing my daughter… well I'm not too sure. I'm sure that will be another thing Albus will be able to clear the air for us. So, if you would like me to treat him, I will need to know what happened."

Andromeda let her offer stand once more as Harry thought it over. He was still feeling incredibly nervous about everything that was going on, but he still wasn't detecting any signs of falsehood from the two women. Whatever was going on, Harry knew he needed help. He didn't know enough to deal with Dumbledore himself, and he actually couldn't think of how things could get much worse anyway. With only a split second more of hesitance, Harry acquiesced.

"Alright fine. Professor Dumbledore had to drink a strange potion left as a trap by… You-Know-Who. We don't really know what it did. He was acting strangely after taking it. He was talking to himself and not really making any sense. He seemed to come back to himself later, but was severely weakened. We had a bit of a wonky apparition, and now… well now we're here."

"I don't know what rock you and Albus have been hiding under over the years, but you can't be that oblivious. Apparition has been outlawed for non-ministry workers for years. They would have been on you in seconds if you'd done that!"

"What? Apparition isn't outlawed! I might not technically be of age yet to get my license, but it isn't outlawed!"

Tonks was staring at him wide eyed as his voice rose in pitch as his stress levels rose as well, but her mother only looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Again… something to clear up with Albus later. I better take a look at him now though."

Harry gasped, "Right... Dumbledore." He hurried over to the couch and kneeled down beside the last connection he had to any sense of normalcy right now.

Andromeda was beside him only a second later, "You said he ingested some kind of potion."

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. He hoped whatever Dumbledore had drank in that cave was not poisonous. Harry barely noted that Andromeda was once waving her wand overtop of him because Harry's gaze was instead focused on the old wizard's hand. To his shock the hand that had slowly blackened all throughout the past year seemed to be visibly regaining its normal healthy colour.

"This is strange…" the witch beside him murmured with a frown.

"What's strange?" Harry started to get worried.

"I've never come across this potion before… it's obviously a hallucinogenic of some kind. If one of the readings I'm getting is correct I believe one of the main ingredients was the bone of a Dementor! I shudder to think what kind of effect that would have on a potion, but that's not even the strange part. It appears this is a class E potion."

"Class E?"

"Not much of a potions student I see," she commented idly continuing her work and causing Harry to flush. He was embarrassed at his lack of knowledge, but soon enough the familiar stirrings of anger at the thought of Snape, especially now after he'd tried to kill Dumbledore, made themselves known to Harry.

"Class E potions are some of the most potent potions there are. It's not because the potion itself is any more powerful or effective than others, but because it first purges the body of any other potions or enchantments that may interfere with potions effects. There are so few of them and they are so rare that I thought I knew them all. The number vials of Class E potions available in the world could probably be counted on two hands. Most are either saved by their respective Ministry or are in private collections."

Suddenly it all started to make sense, "His hand!"

"Excuse me?" Harry indicated towards what he was talking about, so caught up in his realization that he was unable to form his response in words. Andromeda looked at the indicated limb and frowned once again while casting diagnostic charms. "I can't tell what exactly was wrong before, but whatever it was it was a powerful curse. Definitely incredibly dark. The tissue around his hand seems as if it was almost dead. With the curse gone, his magic is attempting to heal the damage. I don't know if it will ever be back to its former shape, but it will be better than it was before."

"Why's he still unconscious?"

"His system is still dealing with the after effects of the potion he drank, whatever curse he was under, and whatever happened to transport you both here. He should wake on his own tomorrow. That being said, we should move Albus into one of the beds upstairs."

In the minutes that followed, the three of them worked together to levitate Dumbledore upstairs, and get him set up in one of the inns many empty bedrooms. Andromeda showed him to a room where he could stay the night as well. He dropped off the fake horcrux, having picked it up from where it had been thrown earlier, and his invisibility cloak, which luckily had still been touching him when they'd apparated.

Arriving back downstairs, Harry took a seat at one of the tables. Leaning his head back he let his eyes close for a moment. The aches and pains of his body were starting to set in now that his adrenaline rush was fading. It seemed the nights tasks in the cave, and on top of the tower would take their toll on his body.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor as it was pulled back from the table brought him back to awareness. Opening his eyes, he saw Tonks sitting down across from him. Observing her for a minute, he couldn't help but conclude that it was the Tonks he knew sitting across from him. Many of her familiar mannerisms were there... too perfect to be faked, and yet he still could tell something had changed. She almost seemed meeker than he remembered. He wasn't sure how a person could change so much since he'd last seen them, plus the fact that they seemed to have a completely different set of memories than himself. It just didn't make sense.

Some clanging could be heard from the kitchen area of the pub. A minute later, the door swung open revealing Andromeda carrying a platter. It was soon set on the middle of the table with a small clink. He detected the sweet smell of chamomile and lemon, as steam wafted up from a worn teapot in the centre of the tray.

Andromeda poured three cups before dispersing them. "Thought we could all use a bit of a pickmeup."

Harry nodded his thanks, before picking up the cup, and allowing the warmth to spread through his hands. He inhaled the calming aroma it exuded. He was about to take a sip when he paused, his fears momentarily resurfacing. Eyeing the cup warily, he jumped when Andromeda spoke again, "For Merlin's sake, I'm not trying to poison you. I'll even switch cups if you'd like."

She held it out looking exasperated. "No… it's fine," Harry mumbled, a hint of red creeping onto his cheeks. She'd poured the tea all from the same pot, and he wasn't sure how she would have slipped poison in anyway. Even if this was some trick caused by Snape's legilimency or even a vision sent by Voldemort, it's not like drinking poisoned tea in a dream could hurt him… right? Steeling himself, he took a big sip, suppressing his wince as he burned his mouth. He probably should have thought of that before hand.

"I know we haven't got everything figured out quite yet, but what can you tell us about yourself? It might help clear some of this up."

"Like what? My life isn't that intere-"

She cut him off. "If you would oblige me, I was wondering if you could tell me what you know of the events of October 31st 1981."

Harry was confused, but acquiesced to her request anyways, "Uhh ok… well that's the night Vold- You-Know-Who attacked my parents. Is there a specific part you wanted to know about?"

"Mostly about how you survived and what happened after."

Harry hesitated. The information on how he'd survived had never really gotten out into the open. Dumbledore knew, but had never told anyone the truth. He knew that Voldemort was aware of this fact based on what he'd said at his resurrection, so Harry figured it didn't matter if it got out anymore. Maybe it would actually would take some of the attention off him if his mother was the one was awarded credit.

"My mum sacrificed herself for me. It left some kind of protection. I don't really understand it, but You-Know-Who couldn't touch me, and it caused his killing curse to rebound and hit him instead."

"That's not what happened!" Tonks was silenced by a single look from her mother.

"So You-Know-Who was gone then?"

"Was gone? Of course he was… well he was stuck as a spirit, but everyone knows that now. Everyone believed him dead for years, it was only this past year after his battle with Dumbledore at the Ministry that Fudge had to admit he was back!"

Tonks looked to be bursting to say something, but was still restraining herself as her mother kept speaking. "Fudge? Cornelius Fudge? If I am correct he is a mid level Ministry employee, why is he important?"

"Why is he important? He's the Mi- well was the Minister for Magic!"

Andromeda hummed thoughtfully. "The Minister has actually been Barty Crouch for the past several decades, and as far as I'm aware none of the events you've mentioned have actually happened. Do continue though."

Harry shook himself to focus back on what he'd been saying, "You-Know-Who was resurrected in my fourth year at Hogwarts, at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry was starting to feel antsy. He wanted some answers about what was going on, and then a way to go figure out if his friends were ok, not this interrogation session. How could Andromeda, let alone Tonks, just say none of that happened?"

Tonks interrupted yet again, "Hogwarts has been closed for years! There's no way you attended."

Before he could question Tonks on what she'd just said, Andromeda cut them both off, "Hmmm… this is all quite strange. I don't think you are lying to me and yet you don't seem crazy either. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What you've said just serves to raise more questions. We'll just have to wait for Albus to wake anyways."

Harry couldn't help but agree. The Tonkses didn't seem to be a threat to him, but this whole situation was just plain strange. It was if the whole world had been warped around him. Was that even possible? Hermione would know, if only he knew if she was ok.

Was this some kind of time travel? But no, that wasn't possible either. Hermione had told him it was only possible with the use of a time turner, and those could only go back a maximum of five hours. They were claiming he'd died 15 years earlier. You couldn't go back that far.

"This seems like one of those cheesy muggle science fiction movies," Tonks spoke up receiving a surprised look from her mother and Harry. She blushed, "You may not have been that interested in muggle things mum, and I know I can barely remember him myself, but dad did show me what movies were. I've seen a few over the years."

Andromeda's expression barely flickered during her daughter's revelation, but Harry could see the familiar pain of a lost loved one flickering in her eyes. "Yes your father did introduce me to them though I haven't seen one in… many years. How is this situation familiar to a movie? I don't quite understand?"

"No, I mean it's similar to a common story from science fiction films. The way Harry seems to have different memories about the world than we do, and how he and Dumbledore are supposed to be dead. It just reminds me of movies where people travelled between parallel universes." She paused. "It's completely barmy if you ask me, but it's the first thing that popped into my head when you were both talking. I saw a film about something similar earlier this year."

"You know you shouldn't have been heading out on your own in muggle areas. Things are too unstable as they are." Tonks ducked her head looking embarrassed. "-but, you may be onto something?"

"What?" Both Harry and Tonks answered simultaneously.

"You were right to say that the idea seems quite mad, but it reminds me of a research book I read many years ago on a similar subject. Tell me have you heard of the multiverse theory?" Andromeda asked.

"The multiverse theory? No." Harry was feeling a little out of his league here with where the discussion was heading.

"Isn't that basically what I was talking about?" Tonks inquired.

"It is… well… the multiverse theory was studied by a wizard many years ago, hypothesizing that there are a set of infinite possible universes, including the universe in which we live. It is theorized that every time a choice is made, a new universe is created for each of the possible outcomes of that choice. The theory is completely unproven. Many laughed at the ideas proposed, while another great deal believed it was in fact true, but would be impossible to prove."

"Ok… but what does that have to do with me?"

"Nymphadora is correct in saying it seems your situation would fit all the qualifiers of being from an alternate universe, based on the fact that both yourself and Albus Dumbledore have definitely died here, plus your different memories of past events."

Harry gaped. "B-b-but just a minute ago you said the existence of parallel universes was just an unproven theory, and now you're telling me you think it's not only possible to travel between them, but that I have just done so? How sure are you this?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about this at all. It most likely isn't the case, but I was just saying it was possible. As I said earlier, we will have to wait for Albus to shed some light on what is going on."

"But what about my friends? They were being attacked by Death Eaters just before we ended up here! I can't leave them there!" Harry didn't say it out loud but his mind went straight to the prophecy. If he really was in another world and the prophecy was true back home, had he, just by leaving, doomed his world to Voldemort's control.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know what to say. We have no idea how you ended up here in the first place, and thus I have no idea how I could send you back."

Harry felt sick. He had abandoned his friends. He could only hope that the small amount of Felix Felicis he'd left them would allow them to escape the attack alive. Harry stood up suddenly, causing his chair to scraping back. He felt dizzy and a little disorientated. Everything that had happened… it was too much. He needed time to calm down and come to terms with his current situation… whatever that may be.

"Are you sure there is no way to check if I really did travel across dim-" he couldn't even force himself to say it. The concept just seemed to foreign to him, and completely horrifying.

"I do believe I still have that book hidden away somewhere, but I don't think it will be of much use. I can try and find it if you'd like?" Harry nodded, still unable to speak, his mouth suddenly very dry.

Before Andromeda had even made it across the room to the stairs, they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Ms. Black! This is the Ministry of Magic. Please lower your wards and open the door, lest we be forced to take them down ourselves!" The three of them startled at the loud voice. Harry noted immediately the nervousness Tonks was suddenly displaying. As if the idea proposed was a virus infecting his mind, Harry now couldn't stop noticing the differences he saw to the Tonks he knew. Before it had easy to spot the similarities, now she seemed a completely different person. He'd never seen Tonks get nervous like this before. She'd always seemed so confident... the kickass Auror!

Andromeda's face seemed to be set in stone. He couldn't read any emotion there. "You two stay in the room, but out of sight."

Moving forward, the older witch waved her wand lowering the wards before opening the door. The Auror on the other side moved as if to step inside, but Andromeda didn't step out of the way, causing the Auror to scowl, "Ms Black?"

"Yes… may I ask why you are calling so late, Auror?"

If possible, the Auror looked even more annoyed at being questioned, but bit out a response, "We received reports earlier of a significant apparition by an unauthorized person outside your business. Do you know anything about this?"

"I'm sorry to say I'm not sure what I can tell you Auror…" she shrugged.

Suddenly the man smirked as if having won some kind of game, "Do you have any clients tonight Ms. Black? We'll need to speak to them to make sure they don't know anything."

"I'm sorry to say in these times, we haven't had a paying customer for quite a while. Now if that will be all?"

Another voice was suddenly heard from outside, "She's telling the truth sir! Maybe, we're wasting our time."

"Fine!" The first Auror snarled stepping back from the door. Tonks sighed in relief beside Harry as her mother started to close the door.

"Wait!" It was that second voice again. "My detection charm says there are three people on the main floor, sir. There should only be two in the whole building."

The original Auror stuck his foot back in the door keeping it open. He slammed it open all the way, making Andromeda jump back lest she be hit. He entered the pub quickly, two co workers following.

"While I never- barging into my private property… I'll have your badge for this!"

He scanned the room before his eyes came to rest on Harry, completely ignoring the irate witch.

"You! Boy! You're not supposed to be here. Who are you?"

"I… err… I…" Harry stumbled over his words trying to figure out what to say. He had enough presence of mind to know saying he was Harry Potter was not in his best interest. He scrambled for another name to give… anything else, when he was interrupted by that second voice again.

The Auror in question had been discreetly waving his wand in his direction without him even noticing it causing him to curse for his lack of constant vigilance. He was better than this, but recent events had really thrown him for a loop.

"He's the one! The one who apparated. His magical signature matches the one in our records from earlier."

The Auror who seemed to be the leader of the three looked him over with a calculating expression for a split second before issuing the order he'd feared hearing ever since his own Ministry had turned against him the year before, "Arrest him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Please Note:** The first two chapters of this story are going under major revision. The new chapter has been posted but the new version of this chapter has not. I will update this note to reflect it's new status when I have posted the revised version. _

_**TLDR:** This is the old version of chapter 2, the new one has not yet been posted._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! Finally got another chapter done of this story after almost two months. I plan to get back to The Wizard and the Grimm after this and then Making a Deal with a Devil. Ill try to come to this for the third chapter after that. I'm planning on rotating through the three stories like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. We'll get to see a bit of Dumbledore in this and some other characters in this world. Please leave me a review to let me know what you guys think! Thanks!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore awoke suddenly, yet it took him a moment to figure out how he got to where he was. It all flashed through his mind in an instant. Hunting down Tom's Horcrux with Harry. The cave. Drinking the disgusting potion. Being trapped in his own mind, and being forced to confront the spectre of Arianna his mind had conjured up. Coming back to himself when Harry had been in danger. Fighting off the army of inferi. Arriving back at Hogwarts to find it infiltrated with Death Eaters. Beginning to enact his plan with Severus. Harry jumping in front of the killing curse intended for him.

Albus clenched his aged hands in distress. Someone as young as Harry, so full of light, so full of hope, shouldn't be extinguished so early. It had been the same with Harry's parents. It was the reason he hated the war. Hated it more than anything else he'd hated in his whole life. He'd already lost so many people over his long life. The very thought of losing Harry, someone he couldn't help but love as he would a grandson, was unbearable. He only hoped that the Horcrux that he knew resided in Harry's scar had been destroyed as well. At least his death wouldn't be completely in vain.

It was only then that Albus realized he could clearly feel his own nails digging into the skin of his left hand. The hand that had become almost completely numb over the past year. Glancing down he was shocked at what he saw. His hand almost looked completely normal! It still held a slightly unhealthy grey tint, but it was nowhere near as blackened as before. His sense of touch seemed to be completely back and he had a complete range of motion in his fingers and wrist, despite it being a bit stiff.

Sitting up, Albus looked around, realizing he didn't recognize his surroundings. He heard a low murmuring in the distance. It sounded somewhat familiar, like a crowd of some kind, or almost like hearing the Great Hall during a mealtime from a distance. A few seconds later, he noted that the Elder Wand was missing as well, before he remembered Draco Malfoy disarming him. He tried to quell his rising panic. He wasn't sure how Harry had broken the body-bind, but when he did, he had absolutely destroyed many of his carefully laid plans.

Before he could start figuring out what was going on, the door to the room he was in opened and young woman walked in. She froze as she laid eyes on him, looking shocked.

It only took him a moment to recognize who she was, "Nymphadora?"

The woman in question's hair cycled through several different colours rapidly as he'd become accustomed to. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Suddenly she looked mortified, "err… Professor Dumbledore… sir…"

Albus frowned, "I'm sure I told you to call me Albus years ago." Miss Tonks was never this timid, even with him.

"Well… actually you haven't…" He was starting to feel slightly wary about this whole situation. He wasn't sure why, but something didn't quite seem right. "I… err… I'll just get mum to explain. MUM! Get down here!" Tonks exited the room.

Albus winced. Knowing Andromeda Tonks like he did, he knew she wouldn't appreciate being spoken to like that, even if it was by her daughter.

He was proven correct a moment later. "I will not be spoken to in that manner young lady!" The familiar voice was getting louder as the person it belonged to got closer. "What could possibly be the matter that you had to call me away when we were busy with so many customers."

"He's awake."

There was silence for a moment. "Mind the bar for me Dora."

The footsteps picked up again, this time sounding more hurried. The door was opened from the outside for a second time, as an older looking, and more weary Andromeda Tonks entered.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Tonks." Despite how he was feeling, Albus put on his customary smile. He knew he needed to get some information on what he'd missed while unconscious.

"Andromeda is fine Albus, and I go by Ms Black now anyways."

Albus was shocked. He knew being disowned from the Black household as a young woman had been hard on her, which had led to her resentment towards the family over the years. He didn't think she'd ever take up that name again. "Really? I don't want to intrude but has something happened between you and Ted?"

"He's dead Albus," Albus was shocked. He'd just seen the couple recently. He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been out.

"Oh my! I hadn't heard. I'm terribly sorry. He was a good man. If you don't mind me asking, when did this happen?"

"A long time ago… though it still feels as if it were just yesterday," she sighed while he looked on confused. "I'm not really sure how else to say this so I'll come right out with it. I believe you have accidentally been transported into a dimension different than your own, namely the one I reside in. I believe the Ted Tonks of your world is still alive, while my late husband has been gone now for almost all of Nymphadora's life."

Albus thoughts were spinning out of control. Unlike many, he knew exactly what Andromeda was speaking about. He was a scholar, and had always kept up on all the latest research into magical theory. He was, himself, a believer in the idea of an infinite number of alternate realities, but he had always been firmly in the camp with those who thought interdimensional travel was impossible. Now, unless this was all some kind of hoax, or a strange dream, he might be proven wrong.

"How do you know?"

"I don't for sure. This is just the most likely scenario I could come up with after speaking with Harry, I-"

"Harry's alive?!" Albus shot to his feet, almost dropping back down a second later as he dealt with a sudden dizzy spell. Luckily, Andromeda was beside him in a flash, grabbing his arm and guiding him back down to the edge of the bed.

"Albus! You need to be careful! You're not one hundred percent better. You'll need to take it easy."

"He's alive?" He asked again, this time much weaker, as he tried to catch his breath, ignoring her orders.

Andromeda's stern expression softened. "He is. He spoke to Dora and I last night." Now she looked grave, "The Ministry took him though. I just hope he survives until we can get him out."

Albus stood again, ignoring the dizziness this time. "I need to go fetch him. I'll speak to the ministry."

"No!" The raven haired woman stepped in his way. "You can't go to the Ministry! First of all you can barely stand, second they'll never let a supposedly dead man go take custody of a supposedly dead child, and third, you don't even have a wand!"

Albus frowned at the last remark, again noting the loss of the Elder Wand, before his mind locked onto her second statement. "Dead? Harry and I are dead here?"

Andromeda looked somewhat weary now, "Yes you are…"

Letting out a deep breath, he allowed himself to be steered back towards the bed. He had a feeling that if Minerva could see him now, she would find his current interactions with Andromeda amusing. She always said he was too stubborn, and now he wasn't even allowed to leave his bed.

"I feel it would be best if you started filling me in on what's going on in your world. It would be best for me to figure out where it is different from mine own."

"That is probably the best course of action, and from what I could tell from Harry last night, I believe things diverge on October 31st, 1981."

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course they do… that Merlin be damned prophecy won't leave Harry alone in any world it seems." After a moment he spoke again, "Could you tell me what you know to be different, and any major events that have occurred thereafter?"

"Of course. Well, You-Know-Who located the Potters who had been in hiding, as you know from your world as well, but, it seems in our case instead of killing just James and Lily, he got Harry as well."

"A few days later, there was a similar attack at the Longbottoms. Sirius, who had been tracking both Peter Pettigrew and You-Know-Who, ever since the Potters death arrived on the scene first, just in time to witness Frank and Alice's young boy, Neville, be slaughtered in front of his parents. In his rage, he managed to decapitate… Bella… with a single cutting curse. Everyone else arrived moments later and we were able to drive the rest of the Death Eaters off."

"Oh my…" Dumbledore paled at these revelations.

"The news about the prophecy came out soon after."

"What?" Albus was shocked.

"Yes, You-Know-Who announced it to the world. In an attempt to crush the remaining resistance, he told everyone that those prophesized to be the only ones with the power to defeat him were dead."

"That's when he decided to launch, what was most likely supposed to be the final assault on the Ministry. Barty Crouch was the head of the DMLE at the time. He was forced to kill his own son in the Wizengamot chambers after he assassinated Minister Bagnold. Crouch was given emergency wartime powers by the Wizengamot, allowing him to be Minister while continuing to hold his old position as well."

"His wife died days later, some say of a broken heart, but others say she had already been ill before. Old Barty hasn't been the same since, and he hasn't given up his powers in the last 15 years either. England has become a fascist state under his rule, and I'm not sure how much better he is than You-Know-Who anymore."

Albus couldn't believe how wrong things had gone in this world. Harry's survival had been a blessing for his world. "What about myself? You said I have passed on as well?"

Andromeda was looking distinctly uncomfortable again, "Yes... you have. You see, after the two boys death and You-Know-Who made his announcement about the prophecy, you disappeared. When you returned a few months later, you immediately started leading… err… you-know-what meetings again, and even took part in a few scuffles, but it was obvious you were cracking under the pressure. I'd never seen you so tired. We were looking to you for leadership, You-Know-Who was out to end you once and for all, and Crouches Ministry wouldn't stop hounding you." She paused.

"I see. I can tell there is more to come, it's best just to get it over with."

Andromeda nodded, still looking nervous, "That's when you decided to set Grindelwald free."

Silence reigned, "I beg your pardon… I… I… Gellert? I let him out?"

"Yes. You came back afterwards telling us it was the only option, and that he had agreed to fight with us against You-Know-Who in exchange for his freedom."

Albus shook his head, already guessing where this was going. "He killed me, didn't he?"

"Yes… a week later, he stabbed you in the back with a knife in the middle of Diagon Alley. He took your wand, and has been using it ever since. You-Know-Who didn't take it too kindly that someone else killed you, especially a rival dark lord. He sent men after Grindelwald, but news of his presence got out, and hundreds of his former supporters from around the world, many who had somehow escaped punishment after Word War II, flocked to his side. I heard there were a few Death Eaters who even defected. "

Albus looked down at his own clasped hands without saying a word. "My hand… do you know what happened to it. It has been under the effects of an extremely powerful withering curse for most of the past year. I didn't foresee surviving much longer, but this morning it appears to be completely gone."

Looking surprised at the sudden change in topic, Andromeda answered anyway. "It was whatever potion you ingested yesterday. I could tell it was a powerful hallucinogenic, but I also noticed it was a Class E potion."

"Of course, a Class E potion would be able to wipe away that kind of enchantment from the body! I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Well, it's not everyday you come across a Class E potion. Many are lucky to even see one in their life!"

"Still, it should have come to mind…" Albus fell back into silence, being unable to keep his mind off the other information he'd just learned. "Is the Ministry really as bad as you say? How much danger is Harry really in?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that Crouch may be just as bad as You-Know-Who. He's committed atrocities while he's been in office. If he's able to keep his head down, and the DMLE thinks he's just another random criminal he might have a chance to stay alive until we figure out how to rescue him. If Crouch finds out about who he is and how he got here, well… I don't know what would happen. The fact that Ministry personnel haven't come back to level us with a fine for lying about Harry last night has me worried, as it means they're too busy with something else."

Albus was started to become more and more concerned for his missing student the more he heard. He remembered Barty after his son had been sent to Azkaban, he could only imagine how he would be after being forced to kill him. "How was he arrested in the first place?"

"Illegal apparition."

"He's only a couple months from being able to acquire his licence. It should only be a fine…"

"No Albus… apparition itself is illegal. Only authorized Ministry workers are given a licence, the rest is tracked to help catch Death Eaters or Grindelwald's followers."

Albus was shocked once again. The fact that Barty would go that far astounded him. "We need to get Harry back before it's too late." Andromeda nodded. "There's one last thing… I need to know where I can find Aberforth."

* * *

"I need that report on my desk by first thing tomorrow, Auror Barnes!"

"Of course Minister Crouch! A-a-anything you n-need," the thirty something wizard stuttered nervously.

"This night has been a mess. You're lucky there were no casualties or I would've had your job. You're only holding onto your current position because I haven't had time find someone else while Head Auror Dawlish has been away."

"B-b-but sir! We couldn't do anything about tonight! We were told we were to intercept a Death Eater raid. Grindelwald's forces were supposed to be there as well! We were pinned down!"

"You… you didn't expect…" Crouch looked at the temporary Auror captain aghast before he felt his rage building. "You didn't expect Grindelwald's forces?! We've been stuck in this Merlin be damned war for over three decades! Grindelwald's return was about ten years ago now too! These things shouldn't be a shock to you anymore!"

"No one died though! So you could say tonight was a success."

"A success? Auror Micheals lost a hand, and you failed to apprehend anyone!"

Crouch took a deep breath trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. Everyone he worked with was an incompetent. He was glad he had been able to take power all those years ago. The wizarding world was in shambles and would be lost without his guidance. He knew that some people thought he was harsh, but they didn't understand the true scope of things. He couldn't allow anyone who spoke against his Ministry to get too much power. They couldn't afford another Albus Dumbledore. Despite his reservations, he used to have some respect for the old wizard, well that was until he bungled the who prophesy business and then unleashed a second dark lord on them. No! He knew his firm stance was what was needed. The people would have been long dead without him!

With this in mind, Crouch was ready to finish ripping into the cowering Auror before him when he was interrupted once again. "E-excuse me Minister Crouch… sir?"

"What is it cadet?" Crouch bit out looking at the young man. He was already expecting this to be a massive waste of his time. The Auror cadets were only assigned to the low level cases.

"I have a suspect down in interrogation that was brought in for a case of illegal apparition."

"Get on with it Cadet, it sounds like a pretty standard case to me."

The young man swallowed nervously, "Well you see he was lying about his name, so I dosed him veritaserum-"

"WHAT? You don't have authorization for that!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you should know what he had to say," he quailed under his bosses furious glare.

"Go ahead," Crouch growled.

"He claims he's Harry Potter."

The Minister for Magic just watched the cadet for a moment before sighing. "No one has probably told you yet but we get these kind of guys in every once in awhile. People claiming to be Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. That they are the wizarding world's savior, but it's not true. Those two died fifteen years ago. Nothing will change that."

"You misunderstand me sir. That's the answer he gave after I dosed him with veritaserum."

Crouch stopped, his brain caught up to what he'd just heard before shaking his head, "It's not possible. We buried the Potters, just like we buried Dumbledore. This boy must be insane, if he actually believes himself to be Harry Potter."

"I-I don't know sir…" the Cadet's voice betrayed his nervousness at disagreeing with the Minister for Magic. "I think you better see this for yourself."

He thought about this for a moment before acquiescing, "Fine. We'll see who this boy really is." Crouch followed the cadet down to the detention cells leaving Auror Barnes behind, feeling relieved he'd escaped punishment this time.

* * *

Harry groaned as he came to. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been in this cell. As soon as he'd been arrested he'd decided that using his real name wouldn't be a good idea, but obviously his story hadn't been very convincing, as he'd immediately been force fed, what he'd soon realized was veritaserum. The Minister had arrived shortly after, and Harry had immediately recognized him. Barty Crouch Sr. This Barty Crouch looked the same as his worlds counterpart, if a little older and lot more severe.

The questions that came after proved his identity almost immediately. Crouch seemed under the impression that he'd been in hiding for the past fifteen years, so Harry tried to stick with that story, but alas it wasn't to be.

" _Did you or someone else fake your death to go into hiding since the attack on October 31st, 1981?"_

" _No."_

" _But we recovered the body of Harry Potter at the scene. Are you saying that was not the body Harry Potter?"_

" _N-no." Harry had fought to the urge to respond._

" _And yet you are Harry Potter?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Did you die on October 31st, 1981?"_

" _No."_

" _What? Was there two of you?" Crouch let out a bark of laughter, at what he'd said, though it didn't seem to be humorous at all. He was eyeing Harry dangerously._

 _At this point, Harry was screaming expletives within his own head. Crouch hadn't even meant it as a real question, but he'd asked it anyway, and Harry could feel the compulsion to answer. "Y-y-yes."_

 _For a moment Crouch didn't react and Harry thought he'd might have gotten away without him hearing him, but the man slowly turned back towards him a strange smile on his face, that would have caused Harry to shiver if he could move._

" _There were two of you?"_

" _Y-yes."_

" _How is that possible?"_

It had been at that point that Crouch had learned about Andromeda's theory's about him having traveled from an alternate universe. Despite his reluctance for this to get out, it was a different area of the conversation that proved to be the worst outcome of that meeting.

" _What happened on the night of October 31st, 1981 in your world?"_

" _Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents to Voldemort-" however before he could continue, a large rumble passed through the building._

" _Stop!" Crouch looked a mix between panicked and enraged. He turned to the Auror in the room. "Go check our status!"_

 _They only had to wait a minute, but during that time Crouch was eyeing Harry with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Minister Crouch! The wards are still intact. The taboo was not enough to bring them down."_

 _Crouch looked like he relaxed slightly before whipping around to face Harry once again. "Why would you utter his name like that? Idiot boy!"_

" _Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."_

 _The Minister didn't reply right away, he just held the bridge of his nose between his fingers before muttering, "Dumbledore should have been killed a lot sooner than he was. I'm still cleaning up his messes."_

 _Inside Harry was raging. Was the Ministry always doomed to be corrupt like this? He could not let Crouch find out that his Dumbledore came with him!_

" _Now, you said You-Know-Who found out your location from Pettigrew?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Did he attack your home?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What happened to James and Lily Potter?"_

" _They died."_

" _Did You-Know-Who attack you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What happened?"_

" _His killing curse rebounded off me and hit him."_

 _The room was silent once again. Crouch was staring at him, but he couldn't read his expression, which he found worrisome._

" _How did you survive the killing curse?"_

" _I don't know." A momentary look of annoyance passed across his face._

" _Come now, Mr. Potter. Didn't anyone else have any theories?"_

" _Y-yes." Crouch smiled._

" _What was this theory?"_

" _That when my mother refused the offer to step aside and saved her own life, she sacrificed her life for mine. This invoked an ancient love based magic that shielded me."_

 _There was silence again for a moment._

" _You're joking…"_

" _No." Harry internally got a measure of grim satisfaction that his sudden emotionless response startled the aged Minister. He was clearly not expecting an answer, almost having forgotten that he was forced to answer._

 _Shaking his head to refocus himself, Crouch asked the other question he didn't want to answer, "Is that the only time you have been hit with the killing curse?"_

" _No."_

What followed was a several hour interrogation about the events of his life, especially about his interactions with Voldemort, and what he knew about the prophecy. Crouch had only relented when the other Auror finally pointed out that they couldn't risk continuing to dose him with anymore Veritaserum. Taking in Harry's feverish condition, the Minister had agreed. Despite being forced to answer questions for two hours, it was Crouch's parting statement that he'd found the most chilling.

" _Cadet, grab a free Auror and then escort Mr. Potter down to see the unspeakables," he handed him a note. "Give this to the head of the department when you do." He walked over to the door, but stopped with his hand on the handle. He looked over his shoulder at Harry's dazed form, "I want to thank you now Mr. Potter, for both the service and the sacrifice you're making for the Ministry."_

With his mind still reacting sluggishly after the large quantities of truth potion he'd ingested, Harry couldn't quite remember why the name Unspeakables sounded familiar. It wasn't till he was actually walking down the familiar hallway heading for the Department of Mysteries that he remembered, and realized where he was going. He'd started to struggle at that point, hoping to get away, but it was futile with his two escorts with him. They'd subdued him in less than thirty seconds.

Once being passed into the Unspeakables custody, he was immediately placed into the cell where he was currently residing. The days that followed had devolved into him becoming a human guinea pig. Harry couldn't help but wonder if sitting with the Dementors in Azkaban might have been preferable, something he never thought he'd ever say.

At first it hadn't been too bad, just lots and lots of magical scans and tests, especially surrounding his scar. Those tests had started to involve being force fed strange potions, much to his dismay. It only got worse after that. They started involving strange operations, things more inline with what he'd consider to be muggle medicine than magical.

The very worst though, had just started. In his last session, one of the Unspeakables, he wasn't sure which as they all looked the same in their identical hooded robes, had informed him that they were going to do stress testing. They wanted to see what extra abilities would manifest by putting his body through extreme conditions. If anything, Harry would call the word extreme to be a gross understatement, and that Voldemort's cruciatus curse now seemed like a tickling jinx in comparison. Even now, his whole body ached, as he sat slumped against the wall of his cell. He knew he'd have to relieve himself soon, but he couldn't find the energy to move.

That's when he heard it. It was such a break from the deathly quiet that was his time in his cell, that Harry managed to raised his head slowly. The walls and floor had shaken a moment earlier. A minute later, it happened again. The third occurrence followed even sooner, and was much more noticeable. It was at this point that Harry started to hear it too. First it was raised voices in the distance. And then the sound of hurried footsteps running one direction. A few minutes later it was even more footsteps accompanied by more voices coming towards his location. All sound stopped outside his cell.

With a loud bang, the door blew backwards into the cell about a foot before falling onto the ground, the shock making Harry jumped and fall over sideways with a grunt. He couldn't push himself back up. Three men entered cell. They wore dark, nondescript, unfamiliar uniforms. The only thing that stood out on the clothes was a strange triangular symbol that Harry didn't recognize.

Other than the clothes themselves, Harry's gaze was drawn to the strange silver swords they seemed to be carrying apart from their wands. Now, Harry knew he was by no means an expert on swords, but he was fairly certain this kind was called a rapior. Before he could think on this anymore, one of the men spoke in a thick German accent, "Is this the boy?"

"I think so… he is not looking well. These unspeakables have not been gentle."

The first man grunted in agreement, before the third spoke up. "Hurry up. We should not linger here long." The one man grunted again before moving forward. Before he could protest Harry was jerked off the floor and thrown over the mans shoulder. The rough movement only served to exacerbate his pains. As embarrassing as it sounds, Harry would admit that he'd cried out when that had happened, but those who appeared to be rescuing him didn't seem to care.

Their exit from the Ministry became a blur to Harry as he passed in and out of consciousness. He'd been lucid enough when they crossed the atrium to pick up on the fight that was happening around him. It seems there were more than just the three men who'd come to his cell. There were another several dressed in identical apparel fighting against a swarm of Aurors, as they attempted to prevent their prisoner from escaping.

He'd been awed to see a few of the dark clothed wizards wielding their rapiers to bat away incoming spells, or in some cases even absorb them. He'd seen a few of the Aurors fall as sharpened metal pierced their guts as they got too close. Through all this, they made it across the floor, and the group Harry was with apparated away, which served to knock him out once again.

The only other thing he remembered was the feeling of a soft bed beneath him, and once again the sound of voices, but this time he recognized one of them. He wasn't sure who it was but the soft melodic voice seemed so familiar, as did the faint whiff he caught of some kind of sweet flowery scent. He tried to open his eyes, only to catch a flash of something silver, but he couldn't keep them open any longer. Harry wouldn't find out what it was quite yet though, as he soon fell back into a deep exhausted slumber.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, self proclaimed Dark Lord, and most powerful wizard of all time, watched in slight amusement as one of his servants approached his throne. The man was clearly terrified to have to make a report directly to him. He let him cower for a minute or so before he started lose his patience. He gripped his wand tightly and hissed, "Your report?"

The wizard shuddered as he listened to the command, his eyes wide, watching his master's wand. Fortunately for him, he did manage to start speaking, "I-I have news from th-the Ministry my Lord."

He waited a few more seconds in silence. "Crucio!" The Death Eater writhed on the floor as he was held under the curse. "Don't keep me waiting…. Finish your report!"

"O-o-of course m-my lord." The man wheezed. "There are reports of someone being captured who claims to be Harry Potter. It wa-"

"Enough! We've heard reports of this kind before. They've always been lies. If that was all?" He raised his wand threateningly again.

"No! No, it was confirmed under veritaserum!" The Dark Lord froze, and would've raised an eyebrow if he had any. "Crouch himself led the interrogation, and after he was taken down to the Unspeakables."

"How is that possible? I killed the little wretch and his entire family!"

"I heard talk that he is a traveler from another world. I don't really understand it my-"

"I know of what you speak. It is a theory that until now had never been proven. You've done well to report this to me. Now, get out of my sight!" The man didn't need telling twice, as he scurried out of the room, leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts. Voldemort knew that if this was all true, he had a big problem. He knew of the prophecy and couldn't afford to let this new Harry Potter run around. He would send some of his Death Eaters to go fetch the boy from the Department of Mysteries that night.


End file.
